Record of some weird stuff
First things first, I don't believe in Herobrine, Entity 303, or any of that stuff. I think it's all fake. But I'm a bit less skeptical now, even though I still don't believe in Herobrine or Entity 303. I'll tell you why. Earlier this month, one of my friends set up a 1.14 Minecraft server. He was pretty good at computer and code related stuff so he set it up himself. Nothing special really. Everything was pretty normal, we set up base in a village, protected against raids and other things you would do in Minecraft nowadays. The usual 1.14 experience. That didn't keep up for long though. I decided to go play on the server by myself to go and make progress through the game as usual. I was walking around the village when I noticed what looked like a dispenser with its hole facing up. I decided to go check on it. There were some dark red particle effects, like from potions of harming, and a nametag floating above, reading "Shrine". It was like it was one of those one-command mods or datapacks. I right clicked and a message popped up saying "Who to sacrifice?" in red and listed 1 user. Me. I opened the chat and hovered over my username. It was clickable, but I didn't click it. I initially suspected the founder, who we'll call J, since as I said, he could probably do something like this given time, especially considering he installed a few plugins in the server. I sent him a message on Discord. I've copied the messages exactly for your viewing pleasure. 9:14 AM Very funny. is a screenshot of the Shrine. 9:23 AM that wasn't me, what are you talking about? 9:23 AM yeah, sure. 9:23 AM definitely not me, my humor isn't that cringy and it isn't April Fools'. look just get off the server, there's probably a hacker or something. 9:27 AM you're pretty dedicated but ok. The thought of a hacker didn't cross my mind. After all, hacking clients usually don't have powers as wild as this (I would know since I play on anarchy servers occasionally), and although this server was public, it was only to a few people. But it could be somebody really good at hacking or something. After all, all of the anarchy servers I go to have some form of anti-cheat to make things more fun. I dismissed the thought of a hacker nonetheless. I followed J's word but I set up one of my alts to record the server with OBS, and I had plans to sacrifice my alt with the Shrine. I forgot that this server auto-disconnects AFK players so my alt would've got disconnected after a while, but before then a player logged on, who we'll call Cat, encountered this Shrine and chose to sacrifice my alt. The footage that was recorded was alt in a room made of redstone blocks with an oak sign saying "ESHAVO" which seemed to be just nonsense. After a few seconds, my alt got killed an a message saying "1 sacrifice" which, again, was colored red, appeared. My alt respawned in the redstone room again so I didn't believe it was possible for it to get out. The effects weren't evident at the time so I didn't think it did anything, and plus, all the redstone blocks were pretty cheesy. I sent it to J and he thanked me. I can't show you the footage since it contains the username of this user Cat, and I'm too lazy to edit it out. (She would be pretty angry if I shared it in public.) J destroyed the Shrine shortly after. That evening I had a Discord voice chat with J and I brought up the Shrine. "Well, you're no stranger, considering you did set up the Shrine to mess with us." "Dude I didn't set that up, how many times do I have to tell you. I've been actively trying to find out who did it." I could hear in his voice that he was being truthful. "Are you being serious? Are you that dedicated?" He sent me an image of him interviewing Cat about it. He thought it was her considering she sacrificed my alt to ESHAVO or whatever. (Same feelings about her Discord tag so I can't share and again, too lazy (don't have my computer as I'm typing this anyway.)) "Look I wouldn't go that far for any joke alright?" The conversation veered off to foreign territory but this wouldn't be the end of our discussions about this Shrine. The day after I asked J to break my alt out of the redstone room, and I sent my alt's coordinates. He complied, and I waited. Later he sent me a screenshot of what I could only assume was the redstone room from the outside with a message "youre alt isnt there". The outside was bedrock with the inside being redstone. I forgot to log on with my alt account so I logged on and got teleported to the village where we set up camp. I disconnected. We were still trying to figure out who did it but we didn't get anywhere so we forgot about it for two days. After two days the Shrine reappeared. This time, in the middle of a forest next to our village. This time was far different from the last. If you interacted with the Shrine as before, you'd get the message "Who to sacrifice? You can't run away." It's blindingly obvious that this refers to how we destroyed the Shrine. This wasn't the only difference though. A few users reported they saw a player with the default Steve skin, usually from afar, who usually ran away before a screenshot could be taken, or the user could follow the Steve. This wasn't Herobrine mind you, it was a normal Steve skin. I first thought this was an elaborate hoax but something about their posts seemed genuine. I decided to make a post on the Minecraft forums asking if anybody ever experienced something similar. I didn't divulge too many details in the post, but not so few that somebody who experienced anything remarkably similar wouldn't respond. One person responded, we'll call him Hound. Here's his message. "Dude, how the fuck. Hey, I really did not expect this, goddamn. Yeah, I experienced some similar things as you. Involving a Shrine some sacrifices etc. except this was in 1.7.10." I decided to ask him to PM me his email for further correspondence. He complied and sent me an email. Subject: Strange events "Hey. Thanks for the thread and message. I don't believe I have anything to say that this document hasn't already said." Attached in the email was a lengthy document laying out the events which occurred to Hound. (Authors Note: What do you think of my creepypasta? Please tell me if there's anything wrong with it.) Category:Creepypasta Category:Chat Category:Supernatural Category:Redstone Category:Entities Category:Haunted World Category:Cliche